


Bones

by BlueRobinWrites



Series: The Music Made Me Do It [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/pseuds/BlueRobinWrites
Summary: Based on the Penny and Sparrow song of the same name:BonesI've been struggling so much lately. To write. To keep my mind afloat. It's not depression, it's more just a feeling of being overwhelmed. Too much going on in my life and not enough time to just breathe. Hopefully it'll get better soon, but it's been quite a while now...and I say this all the time and it doesn't ever seem to get better.Anyway...This lovely little bit just came to me as I was driving home from work and listening to this song. I could suddenly see all these little moments in my head and I had to get it down. So I sat in my driveway and wrote it on my phone, then emailed it to myself and then came in the house and pasted it here.I hope you like it.I miss you guys.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: The Music Made Me Do It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668514
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Penny and Sparrow song of the same name:  
> [Bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Do8X2pLW-Q)
> 
> I've been struggling so much lately. To write. To keep my mind afloat. It's not depression, it's more just a feeling of being overwhelmed. Too much going on in my life and not enough time to just breathe. Hopefully it'll get better soon, but it's been quite a while now...and I say this all the time and it doesn't ever seem to get better. 
> 
> Anyway...This lovely little bit just came to me as I was driving home from work and listening to this song. I could suddenly see all these little moments in my head and I had to get it down. So I sat in my driveway and wrote it on my phone, then emailed it to myself and then came in the house and pasted it here. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> I miss you guys.

“I love you,” he says as his lips are smudging kisses down her torso.

* * *

“I love you,” she whispers while smoothing the curls from his forehead as he reclines on a doctors table, anxiety creasing his face.

* * *

“Oh Cormoran!!! I love you,” she squeals as she drops to the floor to gather up the wiggling mass of fur that’s just jumped from the box he set in front of her new desk. He laughs as the puppy squirms and strains to lick her anywhere he can.  _I can relate_ , he thinks with a soft chuckle.

* * *

“I love you. It doesn’t matter,” he assures her as they stand over the broken shards of his beloved I  ❤️ Cornwall mug. Her eyes are shimmering with tears, her hands still poised in the air from where she tried and failed to catch it as it slipped from her grip when he’d startled her.

* * *

“I love you. You just remember that.” Her tone brooks no argument. Though he cannot understand how she could love him, battered and broken and scarred as he is. There are times he’s almost positive even his mother wouldn’t love him...but somehow this glorious firebrand in front of him does. He nods, “I know.”

“Good.” She snaps, thunking his mug of tea on his desk and then turning on her heel and striding out of his office, banging the door closed on her way out.

* * *

“I love you,” he whispers into her hair while she sleeps, curled into his side, her fingers clutching his shirt, hiccups still shaking her small frame. “I love you so much you’re in my bones, Ellacott. Nothing could change that.” She scoots closer, her leg hitching over his hip, her nose nuzzling into his collarbone. “I know,” she sighs. “You’re in my bones too.”


End file.
